Wo ist der Abendstern?
by Landroval
Summary: Aragorn ist in Panik: Er hat den Abendstern verloren und schickt nun seine Sondereinheit aus, um ihn möglichst schnell wiederzufinden - denn Arwen hat schon Verdacht geschöpft...
1. Panik im Palast

**Wo ist der Abendstern?**

Es war ein warmer, sonniger Tag Ende Juni.

Wer auch immer Minas Tirith an diesem Tag besuchen würde, um die Weiße Stadt in all ihrer Pracht zu sehen, würde zum Abschluss des Rundgangs selbstverständlich Ecthelions Turm besteigen und – Howard Shores epische Filmmusik im Ohr - die Sicht über die gesamte Ebene genießen.

Die Straßen waren wie an jedem Markttag vollgestopft mit Menschen, die Dinge kauften, verkauften oder versuchten, lebend von einem Ende eines Platzes zum anderen zu gelangen.

Einige von ihnen – es waren etwa fünfzig – stachen durch ihr Erscheinungsbild aus der Menge hervor: Sie trugen dunkelgraue Umhänge über stumpfgrauen Rüstungen und hatten trotz der Hitze die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Hin und wieder tauchte einer im Gedränge auf, hielt einen der Verkäufer an und sprach kurz mit ihm. Andere blieben am Straßenrand und gingen leicht gebückt, als suchten sie etwas auf dem Boden. Erstaunlicherweise gingen sie dabei so geschickt vor, dass die meisten nur alle vier, fünf Meter von jemandem umgerannt oder von einem Karren über den Haufen gefahren wurden.

„Die Spezialeinheit der Dúnedain", würde ein Stadtführer dem neugierigen Touristen nun erklären. „Sie ist König Elessar persönlich unterstellt und wird nur mit Aufträgen betraut, die strengster Geheimhaltung unterliegen. Seit kurzem ist Prinz Eldarion ihr Hauptmann – Sie können ihn dort drüben sehen." Und er würde auf eine vermummte Gestalt deuten, die in diesem Moment von einem streunenden Hund angestoßen wurde, das Gleichgewicht verlor und eine Bruchlandung im nächstgelegenen Misthaufen hinlegte.

„Das kann doch nicht sein!" Noch nie hatte sich König Elessar so aufgeregt gezeigt. Mit schnellen, energischen Schritten lief er durch den Raum und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Hauptmann zu; dabei achtete er sorgfältig darauf, einen gewissen Abstand zu ihm einzuhalten und nur durch den Mund einzuatmen. Zwei Stunden Schrubben hatten den Geruch von Pferdemist nur notdürftig von Eldarion abwaschen können. „Wir haben die ganze Stadt abgesucht", sagte er nun verzweifelt. „Aber keine Spur von ihm." „Vielleicht hättet ihr auf die Kapuzen verzichten sollen", schlug Aragorn bissig vor. „Das erweitert das Sichtfeld enorm, habe ich mir sagen lassen. Und möglicherweise wäre meine Truppe dann mit etwas weniger Verletzungen davongekommen."

„Es gehört zur Tradition", verteidigte sich Eldarion. „Und du hast Anweisung gegeben, dass Mama uns nicht erkennen darf." „Ich hatte Anweisung gegeben, dass sie euch nicht _bemerken_ darf", gab Aragorn zurück. „Das bedeutete im Klartext, ihr solltet _nicht_ die offizielle Uniform der Sondereinheit tragen. Die gesamte Stadt hat euch erkannt! Jetzt darf ich mir heute Abend wieder irgendwelche feindlichen Spione ausdenken, die wir aufzuspüren versucht haben."

„Wir haben überall nachgesehen, wirklich. Vielleicht solltest du es ihr einfach sagen...", schlug Eldarion zögerlich vor und zog sofort den Kopf ein, als sein Vater einige Schritte auf ihn zumachte. Aber Aragorn ließ sich nur auf einen Stuhl neben der Tür fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Das klingt so einfach", stöhnte er. „Wie, um Himmelswillen, soll ich Arwen erklären, dass ich ihren Abendstern verloren habe?!"


	2. Ein Urlaub für Arwen

Eine kurze Stille trat ein, als Eldarion sich vorstellte, wie seine Mutter auf diese Nachricht reagieren würde. "In Ordnung", meinte er schließlich. "Du kannst es ihr nicht sagen. Was machen wir dann?" Aragorn stand auf und begann wieder, unruhig hin- und herzulaufen. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte er leicht hysterisch. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir Mama ein, zwei Wochen in...Urlaub schicken?", fragte Eldarion. "Dann hätten wir Zeit, um den Abendstern wiederzufinden. Sie könnte doch Éowyn besuchen gehen - nach ihrer Hochzeit mit Faramir haben sie und Mama sich doch ziemlich schnell angefreundet..."

"Redet ihr von mir?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken. Entsetzt fuhr Aragorn herum, stolperte über den Saum seines zweitbesten inoffiziellen Mantels und ging in einem Wirbel aus wallender dunkelroter Seide zu Boden. "Auf keinen Fall", sagte er. Die Worte klangen durch die Kapuze hindurch etwas dumpf und er wiederholte sie sicherheitshalber. Verlegen rappelte er sich wieder auf und klopfte den Staub von seiner Kleidung. "Wir hatten nur über die Einladung gesprochen, die von Hauptmann Faramir und seiner Frau gekommen ist. Sie möchten gerne, dass ich sie besuchen komme", er warf Eldarion einen Seitenblick zu, der sofort zustimmend nickte. "Aber leider bin ich gerade unglaublich beschäftigt und wir waren am Überlegen, ob du vielleicht Lust hättest..." Er ließ den Satz im Raum stehen und warf Arwen einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu, den sie misstrauisch erwiderte. "Und was hast du so Besonderes zu tun? Im Moment steht nichts an..." "Ähm." Aragorn kam ins Schwitzen. Warum half Eldarion ihm nicht? Fiel dem Jungen denn _nichts_ ein? "Ich muss die...Sondereinheit neu strukturieren und ausbauen. Genau, die sind nämlich im Moment viel zu uneffektiv. Heute erst-" Verdammt.

"Was war denn heute, Schatz?", fragte Arwen sofort - betont unschuldig, natürlich. Offensichtlich war sie sauer. Hier half nur noch eine gute Ausrede. Allerdings schrumpfte er bereits jetzt unter ihrem Blick zusammen. "Ich weiß, dass ich damals _quasi_ versprochen habe, dich in alle staatlichen Angelegenheiten mit einzubeziehen", begann er nervös. "Aber mit dem Jungen lief es in letzter Zeit nicht so gut" (Eldarion versuchte hastig, betroffen und schuldbewusst auszusehen) "und deshalb dachte ich, ich greife ihm mal ein bisschen unter die Arme und helfe ihm mit den Jungs von der Sondertruppe. Er wollte es dir nicht sagen, weil du ihn doch vor kurzem erst für sein Geschick und seinen Orientierungssinn gelobt hast; du weißt schon, als er das Esszimmer innerhalb von zwei Stunden verletzungsfrei erreicht hat." "Am Ende war die Zeit vierundfünfzig Minuten und drei Sekunden", sagte Arwen geistesabwesend. "Hack nicht immer auf ihm herum. Immerhin liegt das Esszimmer im zweiten Stock!" "Und er wohnt hier ja erst seit zwanzig Jahren", entgegnete Aragorn trocken. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Eldarion?"

Sein Sohn ließ den zerknirschten Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht verschwinden und sah nun nicht mehr so aus, als habe er bereits vor fünf Minuten dringend auf die Toilette gemusst. Er muss dringend etwas wegen seiner Haare unternehmen, dachte Aragorn. Die Länge steht ihm einfach nicht und er bleibt damit an jedem Kerzenleuchter hängen. Es lag nicht einmal daran, dass er sie nicht pflegte; aber offenbar hielt Eldarion es für unnötig, beim Gehen nach vorne zu schauen. Aragorn hatte bis heute nicht herausgefunden, was ihn am Boden so faszinierte. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Tag vor zwei oder drei Jahren, als Eldarion versucht hatte, in den Keller zu gelangen, um dort nach einem Glas Stachelbeermarmelade zu suchen. Er war fast völlig kahl wiedergekommen und es hatte Jahre gedauert, bis seine Haare wenigstens auf Schulterlänge nachgewachsen waren - und auch das war nur mit Hilfe von viel Haarwuchsmittel möglich gewesen. Die neue Frisur brachte seine leicht abstehenden Ohren nicht unbedingt besser zur Geltung.

"Jedenfalls wäre es unglaublich lieb von dir, wenn du Ithilien einen Besuch abstatten könntest", fuhr er fort. "Éowyn hat sich schon nach dir erkundigt und geschrieben, dass die neuesten Kataloge von Gucci und GGL bei ihr angekommen sind. Sie meinte, sie wartet mit dem Lesen, bis du vorbeikommst." Sofort war alles Misstrauen aus Arwens Gesicht verschwunden und wurde durch ungläubige Freude ersetzt. "Wirklich? Klar gehe ich hin! Ich muss _unbedingt_ meinen Kleiderschrank wieder auffüllen - stell dir vor, ich habe fast nichts mehr, das ich anziehen kann! Bis in zwei Wochen!" Und mit diesen Worten war sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

"Aber wir haben doch gerade erst wieder einen Raum mit ihren Klamotten vollgeräumt...", sagte Aragorn verdattert und ein wenig hilflos. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Auch egal. Eldarion, trommel deine Einheit zusammen. Und such dir jemanden, der gut zeichnen kann - dann könnt ihr in der Stadt Steckbriefe aushängen. Wenn Arwen zurückkommt, müssen wir das Ding gefunden haben."


End file.
